


Give Me A Chance

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Blue and Papyrus are the Cinnamon-Rolls-That-Need-Protecting-Squad™, Blue has no filter, Blue is such a sweetheart, British English, British Slang, CPAU, Christmas Party, Comedy, Crayon Queen's AU, Deredere Blue, Error Sans - Freeform, Error has Haphephobia but it's not a major plot point, Error is mildly Yandere, Haphephobia, I Don't Even Know, I say 'mum' because I'm british, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Papyrus is Blue's right-hand man, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Sansy Fresh - Freeform, So excuse Error if he calls Fresh a 'twat' a lot, Soriel and Sansby are implied but not heavily, Spoilers (probably), Swapfell Sans, The Undertale guys are there too, Tsundere Error, UT Sans is Polyamorous, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, christmas party au, everyone's a dork, i wrote this at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is perfect.</p>
<p>Error, in comparison, is literally Satan.</p>
<p>But maybe, with the help of some 'friends', Blue-Senpai will finally notice him.</p>
<p>[DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! READ ALL TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING.]<br/>[BASED ON THE CHRISTMAS PARTY AU BY THE CRAYON QUEEN / LOVEROFPIGGIES.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to mess with the Sans side of the fandom.
> 
> For those of you who don't know, I'm more of a Papyrus girl myself - so, of course, if you read the tags, you know I decided to sneak Papyrus in as a semi-major character.
> 
> Please, PLEASE don't take this seriously. The first chapter - or prologue, I suppose - was written at 2 am when I was high on Diet Coke and chocolate.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll edit this so that the Undertale Work Skin actually works.  
> I just changed my computer's default font to Comic Sans to properly invision the absolute mess that is this fic.

Blue was… soft.

All Sanses were soft, in some way. Red was surprisingly squishy for a Fell monster, Classic was round and squishy all over…  
Heck, even Swapfell (or ‘Blueboss’) was warm and fuzzy if you caught him in a good mood.

But Blue? Blue was just… soft. Inside and out.

The other Sanses and Papyruses commented on the way he looked. He was so small, so fragile, and yet he always seemed to smile. His smile was never sharp or cunning like Red’s, or pained and strained like Classic’s. His eyes never held cruelty or sorrow. He was just… soft. Happy. One gentle, careful flower in a field of nettles.

His head was gentle, too – the way he thought was always a strange mixture of calm and hyper. His voice always came out smooth and sweet, higher than the other Sans’, and, though it was loud enough to scream alongside the Papyruses, it still felt… soft. He had one of those voices that you could let speak for hours, that calmed your soul and your body simultaneously.

He always sang so gently, hitting every note perfectly, no matter what melody. He had the kind of voice that could sing the most annoying and repetitive of songs, and still calm you.

He was, in all ways, perfect.

And then there was Error.

A glitch. A broken Sans. A disgusting, hypocritical madman with no purpose other than destruction.

And probably some major self-esteem issues that he should get sorted out, but psychiatrists aren’t very common in the anti-void.

His voice was sharp and uneven. When he sang it always came off-key. He always ended up stuttering over the words and ruining the song.

He feared and hated being touched, but when he was, he didn’t feel soft. He felt liquid. He felt wrong.

If Blue was perfect, then Error was wrong. He didn’t stand a chance.

But he really wished he did.


	2. 3 6 9, Damn Blue Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and his... 'friend'... have an important conversation.
> 
> Introducing the most radical character in the story! -Jazz hands-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'm so sorry, but I'm really not.  
> I like how this chapter ended up, and Fresh may or may not be my favourite version of Sans.  
> Don't judge me.

“You’re being stupid.”

Error blinked at the new inhabitant of the room – his eyes stung from the bright colours and he scrunched his face up at his new guest.

“A-And that sent-tence sounds very unlike you, Fresh.”

Fresh shrugged, adjusting his shades very slightly. Today they had another ridiculous term written on them – ‘SWAG’, if Error was reading correctly – and he looked just as stupid as before.

“You’re soundin’ blazed, my bro. This room’s atmosphere is brutal.”

And, of course, he still SOUNDED just as stupid.

“I th-thought insults were ‘totes unrad’?”

“Don’t be a buzzkill, dawg.”

He sighed.

As much as he absolutely loathed Sansy-Fresh and his sorry excuse for a universe, the neon-wearing 90s abomination was the only one willing to listen to him. Well, by ‘listen’, he means ‘interrupt every 5 seconds with a new version of the word ‘radical’ to describe how stupid he’s being in the nicest way possible’.

He supposed that, to an onlooker, he was his ‘friend’ – though he’d never refer to the glitch as such.

“You’re thinking too hard again, broski~” Fresh chided, somehow floating upside-down. Something told Error that the terrifyingly catchy 90s pop songs playing at full blast were coming from the stupid neon-painted awkwardly-shaped music player hanging from his neck.

“No such th-thing.” Error mumbled, shielding his eyes. “Do you ev-ev-ever wear anything bu-but bad 90s clo-lothes?”

“I’m just sayin, you should chill out. And no. No I don’t.”

A moment of silence.

“And you mean my TOTALLY RAD THREADS, right?”

“I SW-SWE-WEAR TO GOD, FRESH-“

“Nah, nah, brah, but seriously. When ya gonna tell ‘im, dawg?”

Error’s cheeks turned a strange off-white with blush, and he quickly turned away.

“Tell who what?”

“Tell Blue-Broski. You’re obviously gettin’ radtastically crunk about him.”

“…What does-oes that e-e-even mean?”

Fresh sighed, shifting his shades again and smoothing out his ridiculous sweater. “You think he’s totally dope, bro.”

“B-BLASPHE-PHEMY!”

“Dude, just admit it, you think he’s fine.”

“HOW-OW MANY WORDS DO YOU-OU HAVE FOR THE SA-A-SAME THING?!”

“At least six. But that’s not the point.”


End file.
